Wieczorem
by betka23
Summary: Romano znowu czuje się odstawiony na boczny tor, szuka więc pocieszenia u Hiszpanii. Spamano.


Klamka szczęknęła, ale drzwi hiszpańskiego domu pozostawały zamknięte. Lovino zaklął szkaradnie i kopnął we framugę. Drewno stuknęło głucho, ale poza tym nie było słychać żadnej odpowiedzi, tak jak wówczas, gdy Romano walił pięścią w drzwi.  
- Cholerny idiota! – warknął i ruszył do furtki. – Po co mnie zapraszałeś, skoro nie masz zamiaru otwierać?  
Tak naprawdę to Lovino wprosił się do Hiszpanii, chcąc uniknąć udziału w wielkiej zabawie połączonej z nocowaniem, którą wymyślił Feliciano. Na imprezie pojawić się mieli nie tylko Niemcy i Japonia, ale także Austria i Węgry, a nawet Francja. I o ile Lovino mógłby znieść obecność kartoflanego łba, to absolutnie nie miał ochoty patrzeć, jak wszyscy znowu zachwycają się jego bratem. Rozdrażniony dobrym nastrojem Feliciano, Romano wyszedł z domu na długi spacer, a gdy zaczęło ściemniać, zadzwonił do Hiszpanii. W kilku słowach, z których najgrzeczniejszymi były: „Idę do ciebie, pieprzony draniu i lepiej, żebyś był w domu!", powiadomił go o swoich planach. Antonio, choć dziwnie brzmiący w słuchawce telefonu i niewątpliwie zdziwiony jego niespodziewaną prośbą, chętnie zgodził się na odwiedziny.  
A teraz nie otwierał.  
Wściekły Lovino klął, potykając się w ciemności na żwirowej ścieżce.  
- Powinien zamontować tu lampę. Skończony kretyn!  
Już miał otwierać furtkę, gdy jego uwagę przykuł nagły hałas od strony domu. Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się z trudem, zgrzytając i szurając czymś po podłodze. W ciemnej szparze pojawiła się głowa Antonia, który opierając się ciężko o ścianę wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem na ganek. Jedna jego noga ześlizgnęła się ze stopnia i Hiszpania runął na żwirowy podjazd.  
- Hej! – zawołał od furtki zaniepokojony Lovino. – Nic ci nie jest?  
Antonio mamrocząc coś pod nosem próbował dźwignąć się na kolana, ale jego ręka niespodziewanie się pod nim ugięła i mężczyzna przewrócił się na plecy. Zachichotał głośno.  
- O, to ty, Romano! Jak zabawnie wyglądasz! Ha, ha, ha!  
- Narąbałeś się w trzy dupy – stwierdził Lovino i przeszedł przez furtkę. – Jesteś do niczego. Idę do domu.  
- Nie, zaczekaj!  
Antonio zerwał się z ziemi z niespodziewaną zwinnością. Zrobił jednak zaledwie kilka kroków, nim znowu upadł na kolana. Podpierając się na łokciach, zaciskał w palcach żwir i w kółko bełkotał.  
- Romano… Romano… Proszę, Romano…  
Lovino spojrzał na niego przez ramię i zagryzł wargi.  
- Jesteś żałosny – powiedział w końcu, minął otwartą furtkę i kucnął przy Hiszpanii. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do domu.  
Zarzucił sobie jego ramię przez głowę i z trudem dźwignął.  
- Nie napieraj na mnie, idioto! Chcesz mnie przewrócić? – wrzasnął, gdy zachwiał się pod ciężarem Antonia. – Zrób ten krok, do cholery! Uważaj, moja stopa… Uch!  
Hiszpania zahaczył stopą o nogę Lovina i potknął się. Poleciał do przodu, pociągając za sobą Vargasa, który upadł na niego, odruchowo asekurując się ręką. Romano syknął, gdy otarta o ziemię dłoń zapiekła.  
- No i co narobiłeś? Bałwan! – warknął i poderwał się, próbując wstać. Na próżno.  
Duża dłoń Antonia przyciskała go do siebie, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. W mroku Lovino widział jego oczy, błyszczące od alkoholu i źle skrywanej wesołości.  
- Puszczaj mnie! – szarpnął się, ale Antonio trzymał go mocno.  
- Nie.  
Lovino poczuł, jak dłoń na jego plecach przesuwa się powoli, zmysłowo w górę i w dół. Wrzasnął i wściekle wierzgnął, próbując się od niej uwolnić. Antonio zaśmiał się głośno i, wciąż go przy sobie trzymając, obrócił się tak, że teraz to on znajdował się nad Lovinem.  
- Oszukałeś mnie, ty cholerny draniu! – syknął rozjuszony Vargas. Drobne kamyki wbijały mu się w plecy, ale to nie one teraz najbardziej go denerwowały. Ciemna sylwetka Hiszpanii i bliskość jego ciała wzbudzały w nim nieokreślony niepokój.  
- Tylko troszkę. Taki żart – wyszczerzył się Antonio i pochylił się.  
Lovino zamachnął się, chcąc uderzyć go pięścią w twarz, ale Hiszpania chwycił jego dłoń. Delikatnie przesunął ustami po jej skórze.  
- Jesteś ranny, Romano? – mruknął, oglądając otarcie.  
- To twoja wina, debilu!  
- Przepraszam.  
Pocałował jego dłoń, przesuwając usta na nadgarstek. Lovino szarpnął się słabo, ale nie wyrwał ręki. Zagryzł wargi, czując pocałunki tam, gdzie pod wrażliwą skórą splatała się siateczka żył.  
- Puść mnie – powiedział cicho, czując jak jego opór słabnie. Dlaczego zawsze tak jest?  
- Nie trzymam cię.  
- Ale przez ciebie nie mogę odejść.  
Antonio spojrzał na niego uważnie. Pomimo mroku widział uciekające spojrzenie Lovina, rumieniec na jego twarzy, rozchylone usta… Pochylił się nad nimi, nie odrywając od nich wzroku.  
- A chcesz odejść? – zapytał. Jego ciepły oddech, w którym dało się wyczuć alkohol, owionął twarz Lovina. Vargas napiął się, gdy ich wargi lekko się zetknęły. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.  
„Czy chcę odejść?".  
- Ręka mnie boli – powiedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi.  
Antonio jeszcze przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem powoli dźwignął się na nogi tak sprawnie, jakby w ogóle nie pił. „Przeklęty oszust", pomyślał Lovino, gdy chwycił jego rękę i stanął obok niego.  
- Chodź, przemyjemy czymś twoją rękę.  
Podeszli do wejścia do domu i Hiszpania szarpnął za klamkę. Drzwi nie ustąpiły.  
- Ups – powiedział Antonio. – Chyba się zatrzasnęły.  
- Że co? To jak niby wejdziemy?  
- Nie wiem. Nie mam przy sobie klucza.  
Hiszpania naparł na drzwi ramieniem, próbując lekko je unieść. Klamka szczęknęła, ale drzwi nadal były zamknięte na głucho. Lovino odepchnął go i rąbnął kilkakrotnie pięścią w drewno, ale bez większego efektu.  
- Co za przeklęty wieczór! – wrzasnął nagle, wyrzucając w powietrze ręce. Wściekły zszedł z ganku i ruszył przez ciemne podwórko.  
- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał Antonio ustępując mu z drogi.  
Lovino posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i w kilku ostrych słowach powiedział, co myśli o nim, jego pomysłach i technicznych rozwiązaniach w domu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zagłębił się w niewielki przydomowy ogród.  
- Gdzie ta ławka, do cholery? – mruknął, odsuwając gęste zarośla, gdy nagle rąbnął kolanem w coś twardego. Zaklął i skulił się, by rozmasować stłuczoną nogę. Obok niego, ładnie komponując się z resztą ogrodu, stała poszukiwana ławka. Opadł na nią z męczeńskim westchnieniem.  
- Romano? O, tu jesteś. Dobrze, że cię znalazłem – powiedział Antonio, niespodziewanie wyłaniając się z krzaków. Lovino nie odpowiedział, czując narastającą złość.  
- Coś się stało? – spróbował jeszcze raz Hiszpania.  
- Czy coś się stało? – Romano z każdym słowem mówił coraz głośniej, by pod koniec niemal krzyczeć. - Ty się mnie pytasz, co się stało? Zwabiasz mnie tu, by pobawić się moim kosztem…  
- Sam chciałeś tu przyjść.  
- … molestujesz mnie, a potem zmuszasz do siedzenia na dworze, bo zatrzasnąłeś drzwi! I jeszcze uderzyłem się w kolano o twoją cholerną ławkę, to się stało! Po co ja w ogóle tutaj przyszedłem!  
Antonio słuchał cierpliwie całej tyrady, gdy wtem nagle opadł na ziemię i chwycił Lovina za kolano, delikatnie odrywając od niego ręce Vargasa.  
- Co… co ty wyprawiasz? – zająknął się Romano, zaskoczony tym gestem. Czuł ciepło dłoni Antonia na swojej nodze nawet przez materiał spodni. – Puszczaj, padalcu!  
- Mówiłeś, że uderzyłeś się w kolano – mruknął Hiszpania i złożył w obolałym miejscu pocałunek. – Boli mniej?  
Lovino gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Szarpnął się, ale nie udało mu się uwolnić kończyny ani nawet kopnąć swojego prześladowcy, który nie przestawał powoli całować jego nogi.  
- Przestań – powiedział, czując narastającą panikę, a razem z nią to dziwne uczucie, które wywołać mógł tylko Antonio.  
- Dlaczego? Zawsze tak robiłem, kiedy byłeś mały i się uderzyłeś.  
- Nie jestem już mały. Doskonale radzę sobie sam.  
- To dlaczego tu jesteś?  
Lovino zamrugał. Antonio oparł brodę o jego kolano i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, objął jego nogi ramionami.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał zaskoczony Romano. Skąd niby ten cholerny…  
- Chodzi o twojego brata? Francis zadzwonił do mnie po południu i powiedział, że prawdopodobnie tu przyjdziesz, bo Feliciano zaprosił gości, a ty…  
- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – Lovino odwrócił twarz, zły na Francisa, Feliciano, a przede wszystkim na Antonia. Po co pyta? Feliciano też go zaprosił, ale Hiszpania niespodziewanie odmówił. Czyżby teraz żałował?  
- Wiesz – zaczął Antonio, ciaśniej obejmując jego nogi i wygodnie układając głowę na jego kolanach. – Nie przychodź do mnie tylko wtedy, gdy masz problemy. Nie musisz mieć pretekstu, by się tu pojawić. Bądź tu kiedy tylko chcesz.  
Lovino spojrzał na niego, w jego zielone oczy, pełne radosnego blasku i ciepła. A więc o to mu chodziło? O niego? Zagryzł wargi.  
- Skoro mam tu przychodzić, kiedy tylko chcę, to po co odstawiłeś tę całą szopkę przed domem? – zapytał po chwili. - To było okropne.  
Antonio ziewnął i wtulił twarz w jego nogi.  
- Nie chciałem, żebyś odchodził.  
„I to miało mnie niby zachęcić do pozostania?", pomyślał Lovino, wydymając wargi.  
- Pajac – mruknął.  
Uścisk na jego nogach się wzmocnił. Hiszpania mamrotał coś przez sen, więc Romano musiał się pochylić, by go usłyszeć.  
- Romano… Proszę, nie odchodź…  
Lovino niepewnie wsunął palce we włosy Antonia. Pochylił się i szybko pocałował go w skroń. Potem wyprostował się i oparł o ławkę, zajmując jak najwygodniejszą pozycję. Czekała go długa noc.  
- Pajac – powtórzył. – Nie musisz mnie o to prosić.

* * *

Lovino obudził się nad ranem skostniały z zimna i obolały z powodu niewygodnej pozycji. W czasie snu musiał położyć się na ławce, ale Antonio nie wypuścił go z objęć. Ściskał go teraz w pasie, głowę opierając o deskę siedzenia. Romano niemal wbrew sobie wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po głowie. Hiszpania zamruczał coś przez sen, ale się nie obudził.  
Romano delikatnie dźwignął się i usiadł, przecierając oczy. Wyciągnął nad siebie ręce, rozciągając zesztywniałe stawy, gdy wtem jego dłoń musnęła jakaś tkanina. Spojrzał do góry.  
Nad jego głową powiewała firanka, która musiała wylecieć przez otwarte okno na zewnątrz, gdy w domu panował przeciąg.  
- Co jest, do chole… - zaczął Lovino i nagle urwał.  
Okno było otwarte. A oni spędzili pod nim noc wierząc, że nie ma sposobu na dostanie się do domu. Narażeni na chłód, niewygodę i ukąszenia komarów…  
Do Lovina powoli docierał komizm całej sytuacji. Poczuł narastającą wściekłość.  
- Ty cholerny idioto – wrzasnął. – Zabiję cię!


End file.
